tvpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
I Love Paraisópolis
I Love Paraisópolis foi uma "novela das sete" da Globo. Com estreia em 11 de Maio de 2015 e desfecho em 6 de Novembro de 2015, sucedendo Alto Astral e precedendo Totalmente Demais. Escrita por Alcides Nogueira e Mário Teixeira, com colaboração de Jackie Vellego, Paulo Lins, Tarcísio Lara Puiati e Vitor de Oliveira; conta com direção de André Câmara, Marco Rodrigo, Oscar Francisco e Cadu França, sob direção geral de Carlos Araújo e núcleo de Wolf Maya. Com Bruna Marquezine, Tatá Werneck, Caio Castro, Letícia Spiller, Maria Casadevall, Alexandre Borges, Soraya Ravenle, Henri Castelli, Mauricio Destri, Caroline Abras, Danton Mello, Fabiula Nascimento, Gregoire Blanzat e Raffael Pietro nos papéis principais. Enredo Mari (Bruna Marquezine) e Danda (Tatá Werneck) são irmãs de criação e moradoras da comunidade de Paraisópolis, em São Paulo, que sonham com uma vida melhor. Eva (Soraya Ravenle) e Jurandir (Alexandre Borges), pais biológicos de Danda, adotaram Mari depois que sua mãe morreu durante o parto. Mari e Danda cresceram juntas e além da relação como irmãs, desenvolveram uma grande amizade. Mari se dedica aos estudos e trabalho com o sonho de dar uma casa própria a mãe adotiva. Já Danda, muito atraente e vaidosa, tem objetivos mais modestos, trabalhando apenas para sustentar sua vaidade. Porém é muito dedicada à irmã, sua melhor amiga. A poucos metros da comunidade, está o luxuoso bairro do Morumbi, separados apenas por uma rua, onde mora o arquiteto Benjamin (Mauricio Destri). Este tem um projeto particular, reurbanizar Paraisópolis, que é bastante criticado por sua mãe Soraya (Letícia Spiller) e seu padrasto Gabo (Henri Castelli). Soraya reprova a convivência do filho com os moradores da comunidade. O casal tem participação majoritária na construtora Pilartex e vê a área de Paraisópolis como uma oportunidade de negócios, com especulação imobiliária. A trama toma um rumo inesperado depois que Benjamin, então noivo de Margot (Maria Casadevall), conhece Mari e se apaixona por ela. Elenco Produção Inicialmente, o nome da novela seria "Lady Marizete", porém mais tarde foi mudado para "Paraisópolis Forever" e logo depois, para o título oficial. O título foi inspirado na comunidade de Paraisópolis, uma das maiores favelas do Brasil. A comunidade, que fica ao lado do bairro de classe média alta do Morumbi em São Paulo, é conhecida como "faixa de Gaza", em alusão à área de refugiados palestinos. E é onde se desenvolve boa parte da trama. Inicialmente também, Tatá Werneck seria a protagonista, mas acabou tendo o papel trocado com Bruna Marquezine. O autor afirmou que a trama sempre teve duas protagonistas. Letícia Spiller, Luana Piovani e Ana Paula Arósio foram cotadas para interpretar Soraya, e o papel acabou ficando com Spiller. As cenas iniciais foram gravadas na Rua 25 de Março e na real Paraisópolis. Teve também gravações em Nova York, em locações como Times Square, Central Park, Washington Park, Grand Central, Queens e Highline. Para reproduzir a comunidade, foi construído no Projac uma cidade cenográfica de 10.000 m². Para a composição dos personagens, o elenco teve aulas de prosódia, para se expressaren ao modo paulistano de falar, já que a maioria dos atores tem um acentuado sotaque carioca. Audiência Trilha Sonora Vol. 1 Capa: Mari (Bruna Marquezine) e Ben (Maurício Destri) # A cor do brasil – Victor Kreutz (tema de abertura) # Coisas – Ana Carolina (tema de Margot) # Thinking out loud – Ed Sheeran (tema de Ben e Mari) # Signs – Claudia Leitte # Eu quero, eu gosto – Jamz (tema de Gabo e Soraya) # A noite (La notte) – Tiê (tema de Mari) # For your babies – Simply Red (tema de Soraya) # All about the bass – Meghan Trainor # Elas gostam assim – Projota participação Marcelo D2 (tema de Grego) # Catraca – Banda Uó featuring Mr. Catra # Ninguém segura essa mulher – Tchê Garotos (tema de Danda) # I get a kick out of you – Ronaldo do Canto e Mello (tema de Soraya) # Bon vivant maneiro – Pretinho da Serrinha (tema de Jurandir) # Não enche – Mosquito # A loba – Alcione (tema de Rosicler) # O ar que eu respiro – Dienis Vol. 2 Capa: Grego (Caio Castro) # Boom clap - Charli XCX (Tema de Bruna) # Ciranda da bailarina - Sandy part. Orquestra Filarmônica de Paraisópolis (Tema de Lilica) # Patricinha da favela - Mc Leozinho (Tema de Mirella) # Solta na noite - Pollo part. Sorriso Maroto (Tema de Ximena) # Te ensinei certim - Mc Ludmila (Tema de Rosicler e Timbó) # Porque homem não chora - Pablo (Tema de Lindomar e Danda) # Seria tão fácil - Tânia Mara part. Brian McKnight (Tema de Tomás e Paulucha) # Não to valendo nada - Henrique & Juliano (Tema de Raul e Claudete) # Uptown funk - Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars (Tema de Lourenço e Pedroca) # Mina feia - Seu Jorge (Tema de Melodia) # Aqueles olhos - Dom M. (Tema de Grego e Mari) # Escreve aí - Luan Santana (Tema de Cícero e Gilda) # Você é tudo - Jammil (Tema de Lindomar e Patricia) # Prazer Paraisópolis - AtoZero4 (Tema de Paraisópolis) # Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding (Tema de Soraya e Grego) # Woman ting - Ce'Cile (Tema de Dalila e Javaí) Mais informações ] Categoria:2015 Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas Categoria:Novelas da Rede Globo Categoria:Novelas das sete da Rede Globo Categoria:Alcides Nogueira Categoria:Mário Teixeira Categoria:Wolf Maya